


solar flares

by Hatdove



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Don’t read this if you’re sensitive to violence, Explicit Gore, Extreme angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, because it’s very gory, enjoy if you can, monster au, read this for pain, short thing I wrote in 10? 15? Minutes, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatdove/pseuds/Hatdove
Summary: he wants to die in the place where she first said “I love you”





	solar flares

Sick. Sick. It’s sick. _I want to vomit._

His voice caught in his throat. Nothing— _nothing_ could prepare him for this sight. So much blood. Too much blood. _Why is there so much blood?_

The voice of the redhead came out as a strangled hybrid between a shriek and a sob, as he raced to his beloved, shredded apart like a chew toy. _Please wake up. You’re okay. I swear you’ll be okay._

Viscera and gore splattered in all directions from the body of the founder, the first of the five. Bloodied, tangled hair splayed onto the ground, the jester’s mask was partially ripped from his face, as if something had mercilessly cracked it off. One, singular violet eye peeked from the carnage, highlighted with throes of animalistic _agony_. Whimpers.

Natsume threw himself down onto his knees, wrapped his arms around the torn body; what may have been the remnants of an arm weakly maneuvered itself around his back, but the skin was drenched in crimson, metallic-smelling liquid. The stench of blood and innards assaulted Natsume, but he couldn’t care less, and he hugged his best friend close to his chest like a ripped-up doll.

“WATARU!” Natsume howled, tears carving lines of grief down his once-rosy cheeks. His mask, torn like a candy wrapper and soaked with his own blood, barely dangled from his face, and he buried his head in his husband’s neck. “Please speak to me, speak to me, you’re gonna be okay, I’ll make you okay.”

 _I’m fading,_ a voice in his head murmured, choked up with blood and tears, _please… remember me as the one who loved you. The one who loved you more than anything in the world._

“No, no, no, no, you can’t leave, please don’t go,” Natsume heaved, feeling like a barbell had broken all of his ribs. “ _You can’t leave me! I said I’d protect you until I died!”_

 _I’m so sorry, my little dove._ The soothing voice was getting more and more faint, and Natsume’s panic grew as if he were tied to the train tracks.

_I want to tell you something._

Natsume choked out a bitter sob and cried harder into Wataru’s neck.

His skin was getting chilly.

_You are my whole universe, Natsume. I hope that even I, a lowly jester, will be able to see you again soon._

“NO!” Natsume yowled, but the feeling of dread hit him like a falling skyscraper. As the bright traces of life withered from his husband’s singular eye, he saw Wataru give him a faint smile.

_My love, I’ll see you soon._

The calming voice said one last thing, before fading out entirely, leaving Natsume alone with his stinging mind.

_I love you more than anything._

  



End file.
